Defying Gravity
by Brickwall847
Summary: A songfic I made using Wicked's 'Defying Gravity'. There will be more chapters. Complete There will be a sequel.
1. Coming Home

**Well this is my first song-fic, or one-shot for that matter. It also happens to be my first FMA fic. Try and be nice, okay? This is a half song-fic; parts of it are Winry listening to the song itself, other parts the song applies to, just like a regular song-fic. Sorry if that's confusing. The parts that are just the song will be like _this._ The parts of the song that Winry is singing/saying will look like _"this"_. Thoughts will look like _this. _The song is sung by Glinda, Elphaba, and the Citizens of Oz. The song is from _Wicked_, a play based on a book that was based on _The Wizard of Oz_.**

**This story is for brigurl and my little sister's Wicked CD. My sister otherwise just gets on my nerves.**

**Love Ya!**

**Brickwall847**

**Disclaimer: If you sue me I will open up my laptop in court and show the judge the top of the screen. It says _Fan Fiction. _I don't own 'Defying Gravity' either.**

_

* * *

_

_Elphaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for  
once, instead of flying off the handle!_

Winry down at her now milk-soaked shirt, and cast her friend an evil glance.

"Edward", she said trying to restrain herself. He might have only been home for a week, but he was causing more trouble then ever.

The twenty year-old looked up at her with an innocent smile on his face. "Sorry," he said, in an almost frightened voice.

_I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now  
_

"I hope your happy," Winry said as she wondered where she had placed her wrench. "Now I have to go change."

"Hey! Come back here." Ed yelled after her.

_I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!  
_

He jumped up, but since he still had a fever, cough, and his automail foot was broken, he ended up on the floor.

_I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy, too_

He cursed, and screamed up the stairs, "You make a _GREAT_ nurse you know!"

_I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition_

"Winry, come on!" he said pleadingly, "I need your help."_  
So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy right now  
_

He grumbled and, after many tries, stood up.

_Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry:  
You can still be with the Wizard  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted:_

He carefully walked up the stairs and came to her closed door. "Win, I sorry." Silence answered him. "Hey! Don't ignore me! I'm apologizing here!"

_  
"I know:  
But I don't want it -  
No - I can't want it  
Anymore:" _she said.

Ed gave the door, or to be precise the person behind it, a confused look. _**I thought she would yell at me or something like that, what's up with her today? **_"What's up with you today?"

"_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!"  
_

"Winry?" he whispered to himself.

"_It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!"_

"Winry, I'm sorry about the milk but what the hell are you talking about?" Ed asked becoming angry.

"_Can't I make you understand?  
You're having delusions of grandeur."_

"I am not!" he shouted at her door. "I'm opening this door Win, so you'd better be fully dressed."

He opened the door to find Winry standing, fully dressed, and standing with her back to him. She continued to talk:

"_I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!"_

Singing the last note she sun around revealing a cord that connected to her CD player. She continued singing and spinning until the cord came out of the machine, causing the music to blare.

"_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down:  
Glinda - come with me. Think of what we could  
do: together."_

She spun again. This time she started on the ball of her right foot, and then she switched to her heal. She continued to spin around as Ed watched her from the doorway. As she neared his position she lost control of her feet and tripped into Ed's arms.

"So… how long have you been there, here?" Winry asked.

"I've been listening since 'I don't want it'" he answered her.

"How long have you been watching?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Since you started spewing crap about love costing too much," Ed said casually.

As if on cue, the singing started again:

_Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been  
Glinda -  
Dreams, the way we planned 'em_

Breaking his intense gaze, Winry spun out again saying, "Come on, let's finish the song."

Ed was going to turn her down, but he saw the look of hope in her eyes. "Alright," he said.

_If we work in tandemThere's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I  
Defying gravity  
With you and I  
Defying gravity  
_

"I missed you," Winry said feeling at ease in his strong arms.

"I missed you, too," Ed responded letting Winry rest her head on his shoulder.

_They'll never bring us down!  
Well? Are you coming?_

_I hope you're happy  
Now that you're choosing this  
_

"The next time you decide to 'die', tell me first, okay?" She asked never moving her head. "Cause, you scared me…"

"It scared me too, you know," Ed said causing Winry raise her head from his shoulder to eye level. "I thought that I'd never get to see you again, that I'd never see you smile again, or to see the way your eyes sparkle when you're happy. I thought I'd never get to say 'I love you'. I thought I'd never get to do this," Ed said as he tilted her head upwards and kissed her with more passion than he thought possible.

_I hope you're happy  
Now that you're choosing this _

You too  
I hope it brings you bliss

"I love you too," Winry said in utter bliss. "Welcome home," she said kissing him again.

_I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy, my friend:_

Ed gently spun her out again, and when she returned to his arms he put his arms around her waist and kept her there. _**She's safe, and now she'll always be happy…**_the music continued to play.

_If you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!  
_

"I love you," she swaying to the music. Ed held her tight and kissed the top of her head while saying "I love you too."

_I hope you're happy! _

CITIZENS OF OZ  
Look at her, she's wicked!  
Get her!

_**It feels like I'm walking on air when I'm with him/her.**_ The two lovebirds thought at the same time.

Noticing the song was almost over Winry said, "One more spin, okay." Ed smiled and nodded in agreement.

_Bring me down! _

CITIZENS OF OZ  
No one mourns the wicked  
So we've got to bring her

Winry giggled as he spun her, she gently let go of his hand and he released her.

She spun around the room as he watched her. _**She looks like a free bird, nothing can bring her d-**_

Winry slipped on the hard wood floor, causing her to begin to fall backwards.

"_Ahhh!" _

CITIZENS OF OZ  
Down!

Her head made contact with the hard floor with a thump.

"_Winry!"_ Ed shouted in pure horror. He rushed to her side.

* * *

**Dundundun! **

**Yes, I am evil. Sorry about saying that this would be a one-shot sort of thing, halfway through the story I started thinking _Nothing bad ever happens to Winry, it's always Ed…_ So I changed that. SO if any of you haven't figured this out yet… I will be putting a second chapter. That is if my Inu reviewers don't kill me first. **

**I really hate it when people advertise their other stories in a different story but I'm so mad at my reviewers for abandoning me so I think I will…. Anyways, I have a Rurouni Kenshin story, and a LONG Inuyasha story. Neither of them are finished but with prodding the might be soon. **

**A/N: The compleat song 'Defying Gravity' will be the next chapter if you want it. **

**Love Ya!**

**Brickwall847**


	2. Missing You, Understanding You

**Hello again! I can't believe I got such a reaction. Three reviews, all good mind you, in one day! I'm so happy (spins in chair). Some of you probably silently cursed me for being evil; I congratulate those of you who had the guts to call me evil to my face. Hello toughest critic! But that's good, cause now someone won't just pat me on the back. That is appreciated but it can get annoying. Well anyway…**

**Love Ya!**

**Brickwall847

* * *

**

**Part Two:**

**Missing You, Understanding You**

* * *

"_Winry!" _Ed's voice rang out in pure horror. A young man looked up at the house as he wondered _Why couldn't life stay simple for once?_

He ran into the house and up the stairs. Al came to the doorway and stopped dead in his tracks. Ed was carefully picking up a very limp Winry. "Brother?"

Ed turned around and with a look of strange calm on his face and said, "She's out cold. We should find her a doctor."

* * *

About twenty minuets later, Ed, having been thrown out of the examination room, was pacing back and forth. He hastily remembered why he wasn't 'allowed' to watch over _his _Winry.

Ed had been fine with the examination until the doctor began the physical part of it. As he tried to concentrate on the man's questions Ed's eyes kept darting back to where the doctors hands lay, this caused him to silently fume. Luckily for the doctor, Al noticed and ushered Ed out of the room.

"Brother?" Al asked wondering what, or who, he was thinking about. Leaving his thoughts, Ed smiled. "How's she doing?" he asked.

"Better," Al replied. "The doctor wants to talk to us, about taking care of Winry when she comes home…"

The brothers went to listen to the 'proper treatment' of their friend.

* * *

"You know Winry, I'm beginning to think that 'one last spin' wasn't as uplifting as you thought it would be." Ed said, gently pushing the unconscious girl's bangs from her face. "Maybe I just shouldn't have let go of your hand. Then this wouldn't have happened. Yeah, maybe."

"What do you mean 'letting go of her hand'?" a voice asked.

"Oh, hi Al." Ed said, outing his hand behind his head. "What ya got there?" he asked looking at a tray the younger brother's hands.

"Your lunch. So, what were you saying to her brother?" Al asked.

"Nothing… That you would find interesting," Ed said after seeing his brother's skeptical look.

"Ahh!" Al said as if he had just made a huge discovery. "So you told her then?"

Ed's face turned crimson as he pushed Al out the door. "Thanks for lunch, goodbye."

"Took you long enough," the younger boy muttered as he was shoved through the door, which slammed behind him.

Al chuckled to himself as he walked downstairs, leaving his brother to silently fume.

* * *

_Dear Colonel Mustang,_

"Too familiar," Ed muttered, crossing out the 'Dear'. "Hmm…"

Winry was hurt while dancing and I will be staying 

_**There's no way that Mustang could get past dancing** **without assuming…** _"Damnit!"

Ed sighed. He just couldn't find a way to write that he wouldn't be coming back until Winry woke up because it sounded so eternal. Every time he tried to reword the letter it ended up sounding more and more like he wasn't coming back. Ed just didn't believe that. _She'll get better soon, she has to…_

He hit his head against the bedpost repeatedly. Sighing, Ed looked down at the unconscious form on the bed. "I'm sorry… I… I… I didn't know how hard this is…. You're stronger than I've ever been, than I ever will be."

Pausing to think over what he was saying, Ed rammed his head into the bedpost one last time. Resting his head on it he said, "Why didn't you ever tell me? Why didn't you tell someone? Anyone! Why didn't you?"

"I made a promise," a voice said. "I promised myself that I would stand by you two, no matter what. That I would help you guys, it seems that you're the ones doing the helping though…"

Gently stroking her hair, Ed asked, "When did you decide that? Where'd you get the idea?"

"Riza, actually." Winry smiled at the memory. "She was waiting when Mustang came to recruit you two, so I started talking to her. During the conversation she said that she hated the military, too, but that she joined so that she could protect someone and that she would keep protecting them until they reached their goals. It sounded like something I could do to help you two, so I did. I still do…"

"I'm sorry. I made you worry so much, I never thought-"

"Ed?" Winry interrupted. He looked over at her slightly green face in surprise. "I don't feel so good."

"Right!" he said picking Winry up and carrying her bridal-style to the bathroom.

* * *

About an hour later Ed carried an extremely tiered girl back to her bedroom. He laid her down and attempted to leave when she grabbed his hand.

"Please, stay with me?" Winry asked pleadingly. Ed looked down at her and nodded.

Picking Winry back up, Ed sat down on the bed and put her on his lap so that they almost became one person. The two began trading old memories until Winry began to doze off.

"I love you," she said before sleep carried her away.

"I love you too," Ed whispered and he shortly fallowed her to the Land of Sleep.

* * *

**God am I sorry! The reason that this took so long was that I kept going places, and my ideas kept leaving my head. It was rather annoying! Well here's where you lovely reviewers/readers come in. You must decide if I should keep writing this story or if I should leave it as it is. If I did continue it I would add Roy, Riza, and embarrassing situations. I'll probably write the next chapter anyway, but it is up to YOU whether or not I post it. Choose wisely! If this is the end, then I'll write a sequel.

* * *

**

**If you didn't understand how Ed and Winry were sitting check out this picture:**

**webpages. chevy1972/anime.htm**

**4th row 3rd picture from the left.

* * *

**

**No, this is not an Ed/Winry picture. This is a Kenshin and Kaoru picture, thank you very much! They happen to be one of my three favorite anime couples. The other two are Inuyasha/Kagome, and, of course, Ed/Winry. They don't come with an order because that would be so totally hard! I don't like hard! **

**Love Ya!**

**Brickwall847**


	3. Defying Gravity: Song

**Well here's the song 'Defying Gravity'. I thought I would keep that promis to you guys and upload it. Sorry if you thought this was an update!

* * *

**

**Disclamer: Not my song!

* * *

**

**Defying Gravity**

**GLINDA**  
(spoken) Elphaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for  
once, instead of flying off the handle!  
(Sung) I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!

**ELPHABA**  
I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition

**BOTH**  
So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy right now

**GLINDA**  
(spoken) Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry:  
(sung) You can still be with the Wizard  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted:

**ELPHABA**  
(spoken) I know:  
(sung) But I don't want it -  
No - I can't want it  
Anymore:

Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!

**GLINDA**  
Can't I make you understand?  
You're having delusions of grandeur:

**ELPHABA**  
I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down:  
(spoken) Glinda - come with me. Think of what we could  
do: together.

(Sung) Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been  
Glinda -  
Dreams, the way we planned 'em

**GLINDA**  
If we work in tandem:

**BOTH**  
There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I  
Defying gravity  
With you and I  
Defying gravity

**ELPHABA**  
They'll never bring us down!  
(Spoken) Well? Are you coming?  
**  
GLINDA**  
I hope you're happy  
Now that you're choosing this

**ELPHABA**  
(spoken) You too  
(sung) I hope it brings you bliss

**BOTH**  
I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy, my friend:

**ELPHABA**

So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!

**GLINDA**  
I hope you're happy!

**CITIZENS OF OZ**  
Look at her, she's wicked!  
Get her!

**ELPHABA**  
Bring me down!

**CITIZENS OF OZ**  
No one mourns the wicked  
So we've got to bring her  
**  
ELPHABA**  
Ahhh!  
**  
CITIZENS OF OZ**  
Down!


	4. A Strange Awakening

**Look! I'm back! Wow, I feel so happy. I am so on a writing spree! Life rules! Oh, and I got a laptop, so I'll be able to type while I'm away in Montana. It's going to be like a week, you guys are so lucky! **

**Love Ya!**

**Brickwall847

* * *

**

Roy Mustang knocked on the door of the Rockbell home with Riza Hawkeye behind him.

"Coronal?" Al asked answering the door. "What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you, too, Al." Mustang said smiling. "We're here to see what's keeping that short-tempered brother of yours. Where is he, by the way?"

"He's up in Winry's room, she hasn't been…. Feeling well," Al responded unhappily.

* * *

Minutes later, Mustang stood in front of Winry's room wondering why no one was answering his knocks.

"Don't open that door," Riza said warningly. "They're probably still asleep."

"It's noon," Mustang said mater-of-factually. "I'm going in."

"You are not," Riza said reaching out for his arm. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough. As Mustang opened the door he struggled to keep himself from laughing.

Edward was sitting on Winry's bed, with Winry sitting on his lap. They were both lying at a 45-degree angle with Ed's back leaning ageist the footboard. He had his arms around Winry's waist, his hands latched in front, with her small feminine hands trying to cover his. Their faces leaned towards one another as if they had fallen asleep talking to each other. They both looked surprisingly happy, yet, surprisingly tiered.

"Well?" Riza asked Mustang in a whisper.

"Well what?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Are you going to wake them up, or are we going to stand here all day?"

"I thought you were against this?" Roy asked.

"I am," she said, looking at him as if he was a complete idiot. "But I know you better than to think we're just going to leave."

"I'm glad you've finally figured that out." Mustang said with a smirk.

"I'm not."

Riza watched unhappily as Mustang leaned over to wake Ed up.

"Oh Ed!" Winry gently opened her eyes to see, in her half-asleep state, Barry the Chopper mixed with a slightly altered Envy. She screamed.

Ed's eyes snapped open and his grip tightened around Winry as he pulled her closer to him. It was almost as if he felt the closer she was to him the safer she would be.

"Winry? Are you okay?" Ed asked, worry and concern mixing with the slight love already in his eyes. "It's okay, you're fine. It was just a dream." Ed carefully moved Winry so that she could rest on his shoulder.

Calming Winry down, Ed looked over to see Mustang. "What the hell are doing here!"

Winry opened her eyes and looked in the direction Ed was yelling at. Her eyes narrowed considerably, "What _are_ you doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well… we were looking for Ed-"

"You found me, now go away," Ed mumbled, cutting Mustang off. "We're going back to sleep."

"No you're not," Mustang replied. "The military has been a little short handed, well not really, but Riza wouldn't stop bugging me about how she doesn't need maternity leave until her second trimester and…"

"See Ed?" Winry complained. "This is what happens when you disappear for two years. We're out of the loop."

Winry looked over at Riza and they began rambling about the wedding that she and Ed had missed, and about the unborn baby.

"There's no way in hell I'm getting back to sleep now," Ed complained unhappily. Mustang laughed at his comrade's expense.

* * *

Winry recovered steadily and began to sleep less and less, returning to her normal sleep pattern. She also regained her regular habits and went back to making automail while the boys went back to Central. A couple of months later, Ed returned to Resembool. This time he brought Winry a present. A ring.

* * *

**Don't you hate me? I will be making a sequel, because of this you will just have to wait. Ha-ha! Yes, I am mocking you! I apologize. T-T You still love me don't you? **

**Love Ya!**

**Brickwall847**

**P.S. If you're wondering, Winry says yes. It was a nice big military wedding, no wait! I changed my mind! (Don't tell me you're surprised!) It was a small family wedding. Yes, this time I'm sure. Trust me… or don't, it's really your decision. They had a BIG cake. Ah, love! **

**Now I'm really done. Really!**


End file.
